


【1/10 】圆月

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 人类×狼人。呈哥勤勤恳恳绝世好饲主，毛毛乖巧可爱小狼崽子。万年不变，走心走肾。





	【1/10 】圆月

**Author's Note:**

> 人类×狼人。呈哥勤勤恳恳绝世好饲主，毛毛乖巧可爱小狼崽子。万年不变，走心走肾。

正文

男人又外出了。

莫关山醒来时，手腕上还戴着皮套锁拷，但他不曾想过要去解开，而是趴在床上，摇晃着银灰色的毛茸茸的长尾，愉快地舔舐自己锋利的爪子。

他是狼人，月圆之夜化身为狼的那种。

等了几分钟，莫关山明亮的锥形瞳孔先行敏锐地眯起，前厅的大门恰好打开。熟悉的人身上的气息传来，少年急不可耐地翻身下床，不着寸缕的身子暴露在空气中，肌肉紧实漂亮。

还没走到门口，贺呈就听见楼上传来“嘭嘭嘭”的声音。他手里提着一个塞得满当的便利袋，外套还来不及脱掉。

“回来了。”他推开摇摇欲坠的门板，对莫关山造成的破坏视若无睹。

“牛肉和羊肉，吃哪个？”扶稳少年匆忙扑过来的身子，他先将袋子藏在身后，注视着他的双目，低头询问。

莫关山扭着腰身蹭他，一个劲地往他身后看，两只爪子慌张地拍着他宽阔伟岸的背，尖利的部分已经收起，并不会伤到人。

“都要。”刚成年的小狼声音稚涩，并透着变音期独有的沙哑，不像抢食，倒像撒娇。

“你的胃受不住，留一份今晚再吃怎么样？”虽然心软，但为了健康着想，男人不太赞同他的回答。

莫关山有些委屈，眉头微微蹙起，抱着他的腰，心情瞬间低落。

“莱拉把酱料配方卖给我了，以后我在家做给你吃，等你的胃养好了，吃多少都行。”贺呈刮了下那高挺的鼻骨，温言哄着。

“不能骗我。”少年粉白的狼耳轻轻抖动了一下，似乎告示着他心情的雀跃。

男人不语，从袋子里拿出一盒腌制得极香的熟牛肉块，抱着他坐在沙发上，慢慢投喂。莫关山吃得很乖，两颊鼓动，嘴边沾着酱汁，细细咀嚼。他有时把即将到嘴的肉反推回去给贺呈，让他也吃，等到那肉进了男人口中，又急急地上去伸出舌头舔吮那两瓣唇肉，尝尝酱料的余香。

一顿午餐吃下来，唇齿皆是美食的烟火气，莫关山满足得不行，肚皮鼓鼓，斜躺在男人大腿上休息。

“让我看看手腕有没有被磨到。”贺呈把玩着他变得正常的手指，往他细滑的小臂看去。

莫关山懒懒地掀了下眼皮，抬高胳膊直凑到他面前，身后的狼尾有一下没一下地扫过男人的脚踝。

贺呈从旁边的书桌上拿过一把钥匙，利落地开了锁扣。他将动物皮制的套子从少年手腕拆下，大掌摩挲那片娇嫩细腻的皮肤，还是有些宽慰这些东西起到了效果。

“等月圆之夜过了，就能摘掉了。”

莫关山听见他的慨叹，眼里闪过一丝愧疚。他之前一次变身，抓伤了贺呈，那几道口子划在手臂，差点见骨。也因此，清醒后他一再要求贺呈将他锁起来，关在房子里。男人磨不过他，心里也是难过，只答应在月圆的时候给他戴上手铐，平时照样让他像个普通人一样在外走动。

“碰我。”少年仰着脖子看他，细长的颈线宛若天鹅，脆弱优雅，与传说中狼人的残暴可怖相去甚远。

贺呈伸手触摸他的咽喉，感受他小巧的喉结上下滑动。这是狼人与心脏同等重要的地方，生命的根源，如果狼人愿意让某一个人类触碰，代表着他全心全意的信赖。

“我不能失去你，贺呈。”莫关山闭上眼睛，把头埋进男人小腹的位置，“我只有你了。”

他蜷起身子往里钻了些，手里捏着贺呈衬衫的一角，鼻息缓缓喷洒在他敏感的位置。贺呈的心几乎是立刻软化，他眸色加深，手落在莫关山柔软的发丝中，沿着一个方向，缓慢地梳理。

少年被他顺毛的动作弄得舒服，嘴里嘤咛了几下，尾巴在空中一甩一甩的，又时不时卷起。几乎只是一会儿，他夹着双腿，整个人忍不住颤抖了一下，耳朵粉扑扑的，也跟着抖动。

贺呈知道他欲望到了，手自觉地滑落到少年股间的位置，分开他的双腿，包裹住长着细小倒刺的粉嫩的那处。一揉一按，一搓一抠，莫关山无法把控，脸颊通红着迷迷糊糊地往贺呈坚硬的腹肌上蹭。端口陆陆续续地渗出透明的水液，打湿男人的手掌、裤子布料。短硬的刺扎在手上并不疼，撸动时只要顺着平展的方向，就能让莫关山低吟着，登上情欲的顶端。

他低下头，张嘴轻咬莫关山长着雪白绒毛的耳尖，几乎是即刻间，莫关山反应激烈，两腿绷紧，将他的手夹得死死的，眼里被欲念占满，拔高音量道，“别！别咬——”随后抽气，被摸得似是熟透的蜜桃般糜烂。

贺呈拉开裤链，勃涨的阳物传来一股膻香，莫关山闻见这味道，偏过头，伸出舌尖顶住前端，隔着内裤胡乱游走，等含得湿透，小嘴微开像是吃糖似的吸得津津有味。

少年弄了一阵，意犹未尽，便被托着腰背，站了起来。男人让他撑着窗框，翘着臀站在窗边，自己扶着紫红的阴茎插到他汁水淋漓的双腿间，两只手握着他的胯骨，抬腰重重地顶弄。

贺呈身材健硕，用力时背上肌肉群组爆发出极致的力量感，跟随者腰臀下沉冲撞的动作，绷紧再舒展，让人眼热。囊袋有节奏地击打着莫关山圆润的肉臀，男人每一下都擦着少年菊穴往下的位置一直捅到他茎体的根部，白腻的大腿被来回摩擦得火辣通红，那炽热的阳具进进出出，凶狠无比。

“里面，贺呈，进去里面。”被这攻势插得两腿发软，莫关山一只手尽力撑住晃动的身体，另一只手往后伸到自己臀瓣之间，两指分开一个小缝。

男人被他的话语和动作刺激得性器又涨大了几分，但还是保持理智，贴着他的身子回他，“不行，你的肠胃你忘了，等下我进去了，你可要痛两三天了。”

“后面舒服。”

贺呈知道他说的是前列腺高潮。

“那我用手指将你插射。”他声音低哑了几分，按住莫关山的腰，阴茎忽地拔出，再大力顶入。他空出右手掰开两瓣软肉，对着一缩一张的穴口用掌心打着旋搓弄，待褶皱平滑，刺入两根手指，绕着紧紧吸绞的肠壁搅动扩张。

不知是天赋异禀还是狼人体质的缘故，莫关山G点很浅，中指完全伸进去，一探就能探到。贺呈指间稍稍顶到一个凸点，等使劲一按，听到莫关山的呻吟，他就知道这是找对了。毫不犹豫，男人两指在湿滑的穴道里飞快出入，每一次都准确无误地插在那点上，一连串的动作迅猛无边，霎时莫关山腰肢一软，里面淫水四溢，小穴又酥又麻，像是刺啦刺啦跟着那路径带出了电流火花。

少年上半身趴在窗棂上，脑袋时不时昂起，配合嘴里发出的克制喘音，不像高傲的小狼，反而像二月叫春的小猫。贺呈一边用手指操着的他的穴，一边用阴茎干他的大腿，脑子里的想象惹得他自己发笑，于是在莫关山迷醉地一下一下扭着臀迎合的时候，揽住他的腰在他的小狼耳朵上哈气，低声说道：“小狼崽子变小猫崽子了，还会自己找舒服。”

莫关山一听，又羞又恼，转头就想反驳他，不料男人一把抓住他的玉茎按揉滴水的铃口，后穴埋着的几根手指一起动作，捻住凸点用指甲抠挖，只一下，他就尖叫着射了出来，乳白色精液全都喷洒到白色墙壁，留下一滩明晃晃的水渍。


End file.
